One-night Stand
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: One night can change the lives of an average man and a stripper forever. Featuring Stripper!Kurt and Straight!Blaine. Rated M for sexualy explict content!
1. Chapter 1

"This one. This one, here!" Brinley said as she pointed to the club she was dragging her boyfriend, Blaine, to, "It's a strip club! I know this is an odd fifth date but it's for both men and women and it might strike up a bit of want between us."

Blaine looked up at the sign advertising the club _'Bikini Straps and Heart Attacks' "how original"_ Blaine thought to himself with a sigh, "Must we go here? We can arouse ourselves in other ways. I only want to see one woman in my life and that woman is you." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Brinley's waist.

"But I can't seem to get you..." Brinley shook her head, "We both want to have sex but we both want to feel turned on. I can't seem to get you to feel sexually aroused around me. I think if we can at least get you to _want_ it this way we'll have decent sex."

"It's not that I can't get aroused. It's just-" Blaine stopped. How was he supposed to say it?

"It's just what?" Brinley asked. Blaine could already hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know why..." Blaine trailed off.

"Stop stalling!" Brinley was yelling at him.

"I don't know why. I'm trying so hard but I can't seem to sexually want you."

Brinley stuck her nose up and stepped out of Blaine's grasp and walked up to the club. Blaine sighed and followed in behind her.

* * *

><p>Inside, it was mostly dark except for the lighting on the stage in which the strippers were performing. Having Brinley in another room, this was their first date in which they were in two separate room the entire time.<p>

Bored without his girlfriend, and feeling stale, even around the female strippers -which he did admit were gorgeous - as he did with Brinley, Blaine decide to turn his attention to the little bar in the back of the room. Sitting across from the other room as he waited for the beer he had ordered, Blaine had peeked in to see if he could find Brinley. He wondered if she was just as bored as him. Then maybe they could leave and forget about her attempt to turn Blaine on.

Blaine spotted the female, and as it turns out, she was having a fantastic time. She was dancing to the blaring music with her hands up in the air. A martini in her hand. Blaine could only see her profile facing the direction towards the stage.

There was a loud cheer coming from that room. He noticed Brinley being one of the loud, cheering girls as her free hand clenched into a fist and began fist-pumping the air.

Curious to what the women were screaming about, Blaine moved his head a little to his right to see the men up stage and that's when his eyes caught sight of the one in the middle. He was riding the pole... quite well if Blaine would say so himself. Blaine smirked and shook his head. He must have been the reason they were all excited.

The bartender sat the beer Blaine had ordered down in front of him. Blaine tipped the man and walked over to the other side. Maybe he could convince his girlfriend to leave. He obviously was not enjoying the women.

As he walked back over Blaine's eyes locked back on the man in the middle. Up close Blaine could see what he was wearing. Nothing but tight, leather, black shorts. Real tight. This caused all of Blaine's blood to flow south and at this very moment he just badly wanted to get out of there.

He noticed the man in the middle catch his eye which was when Blaine realized he was really staring at him. The man noticeably smirked at Blaine and whatever blood wasn't erecting his penis was turning his cheeks and ears red.

Blaine began rushing out of the building. He had to escape, with or without Brinley. He took one more look back at the stage where the men began exchanging positions. The one in the middle began to head backstage when Blaine decided to finally make his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

One good thing about living in New York means twenty-four hour Subway services. Blaine decided to take one to his street; or near it anyway. He got on the A train going east toward Manhattan. The long trip home gave him time to ease back and relax as he tried to forget what had happened earlier that evening and the fact that he left Brinley cheering excitedly at the male strippers.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. A little cat-nap always helped Blaine unwind, so that's exactly what he began doing. He got probably no more than twenty minutes when a loud thud shocked him awake. Blaine looked curiously around the train car and found it was just a soda bottle someone had dropped that they were picking it up. Relieved, Blaine scanned his head to look back forward and hopefully fall back asleep when his eyes caught on a familiar face. In fact, he almost missed the man if he hadn't done a double take.

Blaine's eyes widened in both horror and astonishment. No! It couldn't be! He escaped the building to avoid him and now he's back in Blaine's life!

Blaine tried to look away but he was too shocked to believe his eyes that he couldn't get them to turn away from the man sitting directly across from him reading a book.

He was stunning too. The man had long, muscled arms, as Blaine could see from his t-shirt and matching legs that were crossed as he sat his book in his lap. His hair was formed into a nice quiff. But Blaine's favorite part about the entire man was his long eye lashes. Especially now as his eyes were cast down at a book.

The man - without lifting his face - looked up at Blaine and smiled shyly at him before book marking his page and lifted his head the rest of the way to look at Blaine face-to-face.

His smile widened as he spoke, "I noticed you staring at me." He chuckled. Blaine gulped. The man was speaking to him. Unlike most men, his voice was soft, and high, and light. Blaine thought it was as beautiful as the rest of him, "Much to see or not much to see?" And as he spoke Blaine noticed another thing about him, his eyes, blue-green.

The man slightly tilted his head to the side and batted his gorgeous eyes. Blaine realized that he hasn't answered the man's question.

"Oh, uhm..." Blaine's cheeks flushed as they did earlier as he shyly looked away from the man.

He giggled again as he shook his head.

Blaine stood up and walked across the subway to sit down next to the man. He looked at Blaine as Blaine spoke, "I feel like I recognize you." He said, "Are you a stripper at Bikini Straps and Heart Attacks?" Blaine asked in a low whisper.

The man looked away and down at the floor. Obviously he was a little embarrassed. The man nodded his head a little, "Yes." He replied sheepishly, "Reluctantly" He then mumbled to what seemed like himself.

Blaine inched closer to him, "I saw you in there tonight." He whispered.

The man nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows, " I think I saw you in there too."

Blaine smiled, "I think you did too."

"So, what's your name?" The man then asked Blaine. Blaine's heart fell. Small talk. That's what the man wanted to do, and now that Blaine had his answer, he wanted to avoid.

"Uh... uh... Blaine..." He deadpanned.

"Hmm," The man nodded, "Kurt." and he, Kurt stuck out his hand to shake Blaine's. Blaine cautiously joined his hand in Kurt's and slowly shook it up and down. Then the train stopped, "Oh, I get off here." Kurt announced as he gathered himself up.

Blaine stood too, "Me too." He simply said. Which was true.


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." Kurt trailed off as he and Blaine sauntered down the mostly empty sidewalk.

Blaine rolled his eyes, _"Oh great,"_ he thought to himself, _"small talk again."_ Blaine still couldn't believe he was walking with this man, talking to this man, _wanting_ this man. Blaine wanted more than ever to take off running down the street, away from Kurt and forget that a man had turned him on but his feet continued to walk at the slow, steady pace they did, "So...?"

"So you saw me up on stage?" It sounded like that was the first question Kurt could ask to keep things less awkward between them. For Blaine, the silence wasn't the awkward part.

Blaine nodded, "I did. I was heading in to grab my girlfriend so we could head back home."

"Where is she?"

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. Kurt stopped too and turned to look at Blaine, _"What did ever happen to Brinley?"_ He wondered, "I- I left her there. I had to get out of there as soon as possible." Blaine couldn't lie to a person.

"Why did you have 'to get out of there as soon as possible?'" Kurt asked as they began their walk again.

Blaine took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. This was too awkward to be completely honest, "Reasons..." That wasn't lying, "Reasons that I do not want to discuss..." Also true. Leaving out the "reason" was a smart idea for Blaine. Or, at least, it felt like the smart idea.

"So, Blaine, you have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked as thought he was unsure of what Blaine had said.

_"Yes,"_ Blaine thought, _"I said it; you repeated it." _He gave Kurt a false smile before answering, "I believe that's what I said?"

"Then why did you go to a strip club? Together? Usually if you go there you're single or going to ease yourself. Sometimes your boyfriend slash husband or girlfriend slash wife does no good."

"Because..." How was he was supposed to put this, "Because I couldn't get aroused." Blaine mumbled, embarrassed.

"What was that?"

Blaine sighed and looked at his feet. He watched them as they continued to walk, "I could not get aroused around my girlfriend. I just couldn't." Blaine shrugged.

"So she took you to a strip club." Kurt finished bluntly, as if he's heard that story a thousand times before.

"Exactly what happened."

Kurt sighed contemplatively, "Did you ever get turned on in there?"

Blaine could officially call this the strangest conversation he's ever had, "Yes..." Blaine sighed.

"That's an accomplishment." Kurt nodded, "Is that why you went in to grab her? I'm a little lost?"

"No... I came in to get her because the women just weren't turning me on. I had to get out because I-" Blaine just had to stop himself there. The truth is unraveling too quickly.

"I... what?" Kurt asked as he tried to press on Blaine's sentence.

Blaine sighed again, "I was turned on by you." He said simply. Blaine stopped and closed his eyes as he waited for what might happen. Was Kurt going to yell at him? Slap him? Hurt him in any way mentally or physically?

To Blaine's surprise, though, Kurt began to laugh. Blaine opened one eye and peeked quizzically at the stripper who was still laughing. So hard, that his face turned to a beating red and he could see a tear trickle down Kurt's cheek.

"What's so funny?" Blaine was ready to protest.

"I never thought of that conclusion!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to stifle his laugh and dried his eyes with the back of his hand, "I can't help but to laugh!"

"It's awkward, I know." Blaine said sheepishly. They began to walk again.

"It's not, actually." And from the corner of Blaine's eye he could see Kurt bite down his bottom lip. He had to look away to avoid another erection.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until Blaine stopped one last time. He looked up at the towering building before him, "This is my stop." He said as he turned to Kurt. Now, hopefully they could say their goodbye's and part ways.

"Oh." Kurt said as he looked up at the building then back down at Blaine, "Can I?" Kurt looked down at his feet, "Can I come inside?" He looked back up and bit his lip again. This time, Blaine refused to look away.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Forewarning for next chapter: The Smut chapter!

Thanks for reading everyone :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is the chapter I am most eager to get out! I'm hoping for some positive responses because this was the first time I've written smut!

I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to have you wait this long for an update.

I got a little careless and anxious at the end so the story may have been better if I took my time but I still hope it's good.

* * *

><p><em>"What am I doing?"<em> Blaine wondered as he drug Kurt up the stairs to his apartment. He felt like the elevator would slow them down. Or maybe time was, but soon enough they were standing outside Blaine's apartment. Blaine was busy fumbling with his keys as Kurt asked him questions, "What are you doing? Blaine, what's going on? What's this sudden rush? Why did you nearly pull my arm off? Blaine, I need an explanation." and after the last statement Blaine finally got the door unlocked and he signaled Kurt in. Kurt gave Blaine one last quizzical look before stepping into the little home. Blaine came in behind him and closed the door.

Kurt sat down his bag. That's when Blaine noticed he had one with him the entire time, _"Must've held those tight shorts he was wearing earlier."_ Blaine pondered as he studied the bag he just noticed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were in such a hurry to get me up here. I just asked-" Blaine cut Kurt off by pressing his lips on the stripper's. They were soft, warm, and welcoming. He couldn't remember how Brinley's lips tasted, but they were nothing like Kurt's. Kurt's were better. Blaine let out a heavy sigh, the feeling of relief wash over him, but still he felt unsure and guilty, _"Would this be considered cheating?"_ He questioned before quickly pulling his lips away from Kurt's. The pair stood looking at each other for a moment before Blaine whispered "bedroom" in Kurt's face then smirked. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine could tell he was scanning them for lies but the kiss Kurt planted back told Blaine he found none.

Blaine grasped his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pulled the man closer to him as he pressed into Kurt's kiss, there erections now fully grinding on the other. Kurt's left hand went for Blaine's upper back and his right to the back of Blaine's head. Blaine pulled Kurt along as they walked toward Blaine's bedroom, lips still locked.

They fumbled their way through the open doorway and across the room to the bed. Kurt tripped on one of the legs and fell backward on to the mattress. Blaine pulled up for a breath and looked down at Kurt's blue eyes as a million things crossed his mind,_ "This isn't happening. I'm not turned on by a man. I'm not about to have sex with Kurt. I'm not trying to slip his shirt off..."_ Blaine looked down at his hands, _"Oh shit, I'm trying to slip off his shirt."_ He hadn't noticed his hands trace down Kurt's torso to reach for the bottom of his shirt, and when he did he never made an effort to stop them, and Kurt didn't try to stop him either. In fact, he was helping him. Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's hand touch his own as they began to slide up the shirt together. Within seconds, the shirt was slipped off and thrown across the room.

Blaine began to reach for the zipper of Kurt's pants when he felt Kurt wrap his arms and legs around his shoulders and waist and pulled Blaine on top of him. He continued to cradle Blaine as so as Kurt leaned in to Blaine's face and whispered, "Top or bottom?"

Blaine pulled away and took a couple of steps back. Kurt sat up and looked expectantly at him. _"No, it has to stop here!"_ Blaine's mind ordered, "Bottom." Blaine's mouth said, then he moved back to the bed. Kurt grabbed him and quickly swiveled Blaine on to his back on the bed. As soon as it happened, and Kurt was on top of him Blaine forgot everything. About Brinley. About the sexuality he thought he was. All he could think about was wanting Kurt, and this time, Blaine didn't mind. Their lips pressed against each other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him. Kurt's right hand was rubbing Blaine's left shoulder then traced its way down to Blaine's pants. He then unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling back and looking down at Blaine as he caught his breath.

"I- I don't have any-" Blaine stopped mid-sentence as Kurt's lips touched his neck. Blaine rolled his eyes back as the gently kisses Kurt was planting on him aroused him even more.

Blaine groaned as his head nestled in toward Kurt's as Kurt continued to kiss it. Kurt made his way up Blaine's neck and to his ear and whispered, "It's okay, I have some." Then went on to suck the lobe causing a quiet whimper to come out of Blaine.

Blaine threw his head back and let out a forced breath, "Kurt." He breathed as Kurt traced Blaine's face with his lips then locked them on Blaine's, "Kurt" He breathed again, this time a little louder.

"Yeah?" Kurt moved his head back so he could see more of Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissed the man quickly but passionately, then said, "I need it now." Kurt blinked twice before rolling off of Blaine.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said then walked out of the room. He came back in a moment later with his bag. He threw it on the floor next to the bed and jumped back on top of Blaine and joined their lips back together.

Kurt finally began to work on Blaine's pants again. He started at the waist. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck as he began to tug the jeans down. He moved his face down with the jeans and began planting little kisses on Blaine's left leg the farther they went. One on the side of his thigh, next to the knee cap, a couple little kisses down the leg and then the pants were slipped right off and fell to the floor. Blaine's hard erection protruding from his briefs. Blaine noticed Kurt was still for only a moment, his eyes lingered around his cock before he crawled back up and ran his hands up Blaine's body and under his shirt which he pulled over his head and threw it across the room before meeting Blaine's lips again.

Blaine began toying with Kurt's jeans. He unbuttoned them and with Kurt's help got them pulled off the man. Now the only thin between them is the cloth covering their penises.

"Kurt... now..." Blaine growled flirtatiously as he could feel himself ready to come. Kurt practically ripped off Blaine's briefs and grabbed his bag off the floor.

Blaine gripped his pillow as he tried to hold back the come. Kurt whipped out a condom and proceeded to open it and put it on Blaine's erection.

"Funny." Kurt said as he began to pull it up, "Usually the bottom gives the blow job and usually I'm doing this without a condom but since this is clearly your first time-"

"Kurt!" Blaine groaned between gritted teeth and just like that Kurt was down and his mouth was wrapped around Blaine's rubber-covered penis. Blaine began to release his grip on the pillow and relieve himself.

Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt sucking gingerly on the condom-wrapped cock. Even with the piece of rubber around him it still felt good. Blaine began to writhe involuntarily, thrusting in toward Kurt as he began to suck deeper and deeper until he could feel his dick hit the back of Kurt's mouth and still the stripper did not stop. Blaine continued to push forward into Kurt. Kurt wrapped his hand around the remainder of Blaine's penis and began to thrust his mouth slowly, up and down but hard. It felt as if he was trying to suck the rubber off of Blaine's cock to swallow the oozing come. That's the whole glory of a blowjob on the blowers end Blaine learned, from what he's seen on porn videos he had watched before.

Blaine finally refused to let Kurt's urge go much further and it felt like Kurt was beginning to pull back anyway, so he slowly slipped out. Kurt took off the condom, "Maybe next time I'll be able to do it without the barrier." He giggled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine's neck again.

_"Next time!"_ Blaine wasn't sure if his eyes widened because of arousal or fear, _"What does he mean next time!"_ For a second he remembered everything but he forgot again when the kiss turned into a ginger biting. It felt... so... _right_!

Blaine slightly struggled as he tried to get Kurt's underwear off the man, but with his help they got them off and thrown on the floor, his bare, hard cock was just above him. It was- huge, "Now I understand why the women love you." Blaine nearly laughed as he resisted the urge to blow Kurt as Kurt did to him. Kurt looked down at himself and then back at Blaine. A small blush was noticeable on his cheeks, "I've never actually fully gone naked on stage." And before Blaine could question the gorgeous stripper Kurt's mouth fell on Blaine's.

_"What!?"_

Blaine felt like pulling away and questioning this man. A stripper! Blaine expected he'd do a full nude performance at least once.

Suddenly Blaine didn't care as he could feel Kurt's tongue lick hungrily around Blaine's lips, asking for an entry. Blaine obliged and the tongue shot its way in like a cobra catching its prey. Kurt's head bobbed with the movements of his tongue, their bodies rubbed against each other and with each swift movement happening on Blaine's bed the more the man wanted the stripper.

"Hmph!" Blaine writhed underneath Kurt as he slowly pulled back from the kiss, "Kurt..." Blaine breathed. Kurt's tongue found its way back into Blaine's mouth which caused him to moan. He wriggled again as he moved his mouth enough to murmur, "Fuck... Kurt..." And as if Kurt knew what he was going to say he began brushing his arm along the floor and grabbed his bag. Kurt sat up slightly to pull out another fresh condom, unwrapped it, and slipped it around his penis. The stripper dug back into the bag and grabbed a bottle of lubricant before tossing it back on the ground. The label of the lube was torn and all Blaine could read was a capital _'A'_ at the top and _'L-ant'_ in smaller letters underneath that Blaine knew was the word lubricant.

Kurt began massaging Blaine's shoulders. Without saying a word Blaine knew what he wanted. He began squirming around on the bed as Kurt continued to massage him until Blaine was completely turned and laying on his stomach. Kurt squirted the lubricant on his hands and lathered it on his cock then squirted some on his fingers and proceeded to insert them inside Blaine.

Kurt started with his index finger and began its entrance. He circled it around the hole. Blaine's eyes rolled back as he tried to suppress a moan that was eagerly awaiting to escape his lips. Then in went the middle finger. Blaine moaned in delight; he couldn't hide it anymore. The last finger went in and after a few swivels Kurt pulled them out, confirming they were both ready.

Kurt nibbled lightly on Blaine's shoulder as he let his penis make its first entry. Blaine gasped from the sensational feeling. It went in slowly. Kurt thrust along as he continued to bite gingerly on Blaine's shoulder. He wriggled his hips around slowly as his dick moved in a little more.

"Mmmm" What more could Blaine say? But when Kurt concluded the entry and he was in all the way Blaine could no longer whimper. He was able to get out his first words, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kurt!"

Kurt's thrusts intensified as he brushed his lips up from Blaine's shoulder to his neck. Blaine grasped at his bed sheets as his eyes bulged out of their sockets from the pleasure. Blaine lifted one arm up and reached behind him and wrapped it around Kurt's neck. He gently pushed down on Kurt asking for him to suck on his neck. Blaine found his neck to be extra arousing. Kurt did as he was silently asked to do.

Blaine's hand went back to grasping the sheets. He held on to it as tight as he could until his knuckles went white. He bit down his lip that quivered before letting out a little yelp. Then his mind flashed to Brinley and the situation he was in, "Kurt..." He whispered as he tried to move his head and neck away from Kurt's lips. He couldn't let the sex go on.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Again. so sorry to keep you waiting and I truly think I could have done a little better but I was anxious and blah... blah... blah...


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt - Kurt - Kurt!" Blaine chanted his name as he tried to pull Kurt off him. Just a minute ago he wanted the stripper so badly but now he wanted nothing more than to get Kurt off him. Yet Kurt persisted on his neck. Blaine finally got the man shoved off of him and they looked each other in the eye. Blaine moved back slightly and rested his head against the headboard.

"What? Too far? Because I didn't think it was far enough." Kurt questioned.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, "No... no." He shook his head and folded his hands in his lap, "I can't be doing this. I- I'm not-"

"You're not gay?" Kurt asked skeptically with one raised eyebrow.

"No! No... I mean..."

"I've met many like you, Blaine. One day you're dating the hot, female cheer leading captain, the next, you're giving a man a blow job in a stall of a bathroom in a gay bar." Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"I - I-" Blaine couldn't figure out what to say next.

"What are you're honest feelings about your girlfriend?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine closed his eyes as he contemplated about Brinley, "She's beautiful..." Blaine smiled. She sure was, being one of those blonde hair blue-eyed woman, "And smart... I lo-"

"I'm'a stop you right there." Kurt brought up a hand to stop the man, "You _love_ her. Heard that many times in my life too."

"Where are you getting at?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"How do you feel when you're around her. Butterflies, _ lust_?" Blaine was mute. He slumped in his bed slightly, "Did you just go out with her only because she was _beautiful_ and _smart_? Was there any other reason?" Kurt was really on to something. He was right. Blaine never got butterflies in his stomach when he was around the girl he thought he loved. She could never turn him on, that's why he's in this situation in the first place.

"No..." Blaine deadpanned.

"No!" Kurt shouted his agreement, "She took you to a strip club because you didn't love her enough to be aroused around her. She took you to a strip club where you found yourself being turned on by a man. Me, to be exact. Am I correct."

Blaine looked down at his folded hands and nodded.

"You've never been turned on by a woman before. You've never been in love with a woman before. Have you? You were still a virgin until I cam around, weren't you?" Blaine nodded again. Was Kurt reading in on his deepest secrets?

Kurt straightened his posture as he folded his legs in a criss-cross on the bed, "Thought so." He smiled with a small chuckle.

"How am I going to tell her?" Blaine asked himself out loud.

"There are many ways you can do it." Kurt answered him.

Blaine looked at the stripper. Another questioned brewed in his mind, "Why do you work for that strip club anyway? You're a gay man after all."

Kurt looked away from Blaine before speaking, "'One day you're dating the hot, female cheerleader captain, the next, you're giving a man a blow job in a stall of a bathroom in a gay bar' Something I remind myself everyday." He nodded to himself, "That's why I work at that strip club." Then Kurt rolled off the bed and began picking up his clothes.

"And you never left?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm doing so well there." Kurt laughed with a shrug, "Who cares what my sexuality is?"

"I care." Blaine responded earnestly. Kurt looked at him, a stun expression on his face, "That is not your place. I may not know your entire back-story but if being a stripper is the profession you desire then at least do it in a place where you belong." Kurt's mouth fell slightly, "You just taught me that I didn't belong. I was somewhere I wasn't meant to be at and you helped me a lot. Let me return the favor. Quit the joint."

"If you help me find a new job then I will help you with your girlfriend." Kurt finally said.

"Oh, no. I have to be the one to break the news." Blaine shook his head.

"No, you're still breaking up with her. I'll just be there as back-up in case you run into a bumpy road." Kurt told him.

Blaine straightened himself up in his bed and looked hesitantly at Kurt. Kurt smiled and extended a hand out in Blaine's direction. Blaine still was wary as he slowly brought his hand out and put it in Kurt's and they shook their agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Next chapter will be the last. It was fun writing this and I do have future plans to further One-night Stand into it's own little series full of drabbles and short multi-chapter fics. Although this part is completed the story itself is not and I hope everyone who stuck around and read this will read the future parts to it.

Thank you to everyone who chose this fanfiction!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is the final chapter. I'll be writing the sequel shortly after :)

* * *

><p>"You left me at the club last night." Brinley said when she walked into Blaine's apartment. Blaine was sitting at the couch looking down at his hands folded in his lap. He didn't look up, even after Brinley spoke, and that irritated her, "Aren't you going to talk to me? That made me mad enough, now you're just going to ignore me?" She raised her voice at her boyfriend. Blaine sighed. She had every right to be mad, "Thanks to you I had to ride the subway home, <em>alone<em>! With two creeps squeezing my ass, but it wasn't it on purpose 'blame the bumpy ride' that's what they told me. And I didn't have you there to protect me." She was crying now, and she wasn't the only one.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, the tears were noticeable on his face. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. This was so much harder than he wanted to be. Blaine was so grateful now to know that Kurt was right in his bedroom waiting and watching, "I'm gay..." Blaine mumbled. After saying that out loud was a relief for Blaine. In fact, after saying those two words, everything felt right.

Brinley blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, "You're lying to me." Brinley accused him, "I can't believe that's the best excuse you can give me! News flash, stupid joke. Haha, I'm laughing so hard!"

"It's - It's not a lie, Brin. I realized this last night." Blaine nodded to himself.

"You're just confused-"

"No, I _was_ confused!" Blaine stopped her, "I'm not anymore. The reason you couldn't-"

"Just stop!" Brinley was sobbing not from anger anymore, but from disbelief.

"- turn me on-"

"Shut up!" Brinley covered her mouth as she wept.

"- was because I couldn't." Blaine finally finished. Brinley fell to her knees and cried at Blaine's feet. She shook her head in disbelief. Kurt walked out of the bedroom. Brinley looked to him and then to Blaine. Blaine walked over to him and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

Brinley stood and continued to stare at the boys, "Please don't tell me." She gasped.

"Kurt helped me realize this last night." Blaine said, "Do you remember Kurt?" Kurt gave Brinley a shy wave.

"Should I..." Brinley deadpanned.

"I'm one of the strippers you saw last evening." Kurt began talking, "I met Blaine, we began talking, and then we just kind of realized it. He's gay."

Blaine pursed his lips. He could only imagine the train wreak Brinley was, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Brinley stepped closer to the two men, "I like you, Brinley. I really do. Can we - and I say this earnestly - still be friends?"

Brinley took another step closer to the men, "Can I get one more thing before I go?" She cried.

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. He knew what she wanted. They walked toward each other and met their lips in the middle. The kiss felt nothing like Kurt's. Her lips were slightly chapped and cold and not as welcoming as Kurt's. Funny how he had to compare. They parted and Brinley lingered there for a moment before leaving Blaine and officially ending their romantic relationship. Blaine stood there stunned as he watched Brinley leave. He did it.

Kurt walked up to him, "Alright, Blaine, I believe we have a deal."

Blaine looked to him and smiled slightly, "I put in a good word over at Yelp!. I believe you have yourself a new job."

Kurt crinkled his nose and laughed, "Thanks. I'll never forget you." He began walking to the door but turned just before stepping out into the hall, "Oh, and if you ever need anything. You know where to find me." He winked at Blaine and left.


End file.
